The One Beside Me
by Siriusly HYPE
Summary: Sirius/Harry SLASH! DONT LIKE DONT READ! Sirius is cleared and he and his godson has a new flat, compliments of Dumbledore. They soon discover that there love for each other is more than Godfather Godson. Please REVIEW!
1. The trial and the surprise!

_a slash story i come up with while looking for a good slash fanfiction, i can never find a good one anymore...anyway this is a Harry/Sirius slash fanfic, dont like done read!!_

The One By My Side

(Sirius's POV)

Sirius has never been so nervous in his life, he was sitting in a chair facing a whole room full of people, Ministry officials, he was waiting for his sentence; cleared, or deemed to prison again. He knew that they had already listened to Peter's disciption under Veritaseum, he hoped it was enough. True it was more than enough to prove his innocence, but Sirius was paranoid when it came to this.

The whole room was silent, Fudge was reviewing some papers, of what the papers was, Sirius didnt know, he held his breath as Fudge looked up at him, his face expressionless.

"Mr. Black," he said for the room to hear, "We have reviewed your statement as well as Mr. Petegrew's, both under influence as Veritaseum. I am pleased to inform you that both stories matched, therefore, I here-by declare you clear of all charges."

Sirius breathed and smiled as the chains was released from around his arms and legs, "Mr. Black you are free to go."

"Thankyou sir," Sirius said, tears in his eyes, "Thankyou." And with that he followed Professor Dumbledore out of the door and into the sunlight. Sirius's wind was knocked out of him before he knew what hit him.

(Harry's POV)

Harry didnt know how long he waited out side of the Ministry of Magic, Dumbledore allowed him to wait outside as a surprise for his godfather, but was not allowed to go in, he was afraid Harry wouldnt be able to handle it.

Before he could think of anything he seen Professor Dumbledore and Sirius walk out of the door, Harry whooped, he was cleared!

Harry ran to his godfather and hugged him around the waist!

"Your cleared!" He yelled.

He looked into Sirius's eyes. "Harry!" he wrapped his arms around the younger man, "What are you-" he said, not at all mad, actually the complete opposite.

Harry stepped away and held his arms out, "Surprise." he said sheepishly.

"I brought him Sirius, I wouldnt allow him to go in, but I figured it would be a nice surprise present for your sentence." Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle in his eye glinted knowingly.

"You bet it is sir!" Sirius smiled, putting his arm around his godson, "Thankyou."

Dumbledore nodded, "Now it is time for my surprise to you both." the twinkle in his eyes glowed, if possible, even brighter.

Sirius and Harry shared questioning looks. Seeing each other was a pleasant surprise already and it gets better?

"Come," Dumbledore held out his arms, "Let us apparate to your surprise."

Harry and Sirius grabbed hold of each of Dumbledore's outstretched arms, with a pop they were off.

(Sirius's POV)

Sirius hadnt the slightest clue where the old man could be taking them, before he had time to think of it more they had apparated from the Ministry and ended up in front of a white two story flat. Why are we here.

"I AM NEVER APPARATING!" his godson finally yelled, he seemed to be trying to catch his breath. "THAT WAS HORRIBLE! SOMEONE COULD HAVE WARNED ME!"

Sirius chuckled, which recieved a glare from his godson.

"This," Dumbledore said indicating the house, "is yours, welcome home Harry and Sirius."

"Wha-" Sirius stuttered out, Harry starred. They couldnt believe it.

"Professor, this is brilliant, how can we ever thank you?" Sirius said shaking the older man.

"Accept this as my apology for believing you guilty, Sirius. And for deeming your godson to live with the Dursleys." Dumbledore said quietly to Sirius as Harry looked at the house.

Sirius starred, what was he talking about.

"You enjoy, I must be off, Cornelius asked a meeting with me, and I cannot disapoint him." And with a wink he apparated.

"Lets go inside!" Harry yelled grabbing Sirius by his sleeve and dragging him into the house.

"Slow down, kiddo!" Sirius yelled happily yelled, following his godson into their new home.

_chapter two will be up!! maybe if i get a nice review._

_if you read it please review, i really would like to continue, but im serious if i dont get no reviews than i refuse to continue!_


	2. The Question and Answer

_a slash story i come up with while looking for a good slash fanfiction, i can never find a good one anymore...anyway this is a Harry/Sirius slash fanfic, dont like done read!!_

The One By My Side

(Sirius's POV)

Sirius and Harry ran into their new house, running up the stairs and checking out each room.

"This is brilliant!" Harry yelled happily jumping on one of the beds, declaring it his room, "No-more-Dursleys!" he yelled with every jump. It was obvious he had always wanted to jump on a bed. Sirius laughed and sat in a chair next to the window. With one final jump Harry crossed his legs and landed on the bed in a sitting position. "How can we ever pay Professor Dumbledore back for this?"

Sirius smiled and shrugged, should he ask about the comment the Dumbledore said? About his apologies for sending Harry to live with the Dursleys? What had they done to Harry, just the thought of them mistreating Harry made his blood boil-

"THIS IS EARTH CALLING SIRIUS, ARE YOU THERE SIRIUS??" Harry yelled, Sirius hadnt realized that Harry had gotten up and was now standing in front of him.

"Copy that." Sirius smiled. Harry chuckled.

"What you spacing out for? We have to go find your room!" Harry grabbed Sirius's sleeve again and pulled Sirius out into the hallway.

"Im getting too old for this!" Sirius said laughing but following Harry anyway to check the other rooms.

"Whatever!" Harry said opening doors and looking in, "Whoa there is like 3 bathrooms!"

Sirius chuckled, he loved to see Harry excited. "I think Ill take this one," he indicated the room across from Harry's, he opened the door and walked in.

"Nice choice!" Harry said, secretly excited that it was the room across from his, he picked it before he even looked at it.

Sirius tested out the bed, yes he wanted this one! He than went to the closet and checked it out, he would have to go shopping.

"Oooh Siiiirius!" Harry cooed from behind him, Sirius turned to face his godson, only to be hit in the face by a pillow.

A few feathers burst from the sides of it as it collided with his face and hit the floor, Harry was chuckling, he had another pillow in his hand and he was standing in a karate position.

"O you are on!" Sirius yelled and picked up the pillow running up to Harry and hitting him on the back.

The pillow fight was an all out war, they were jumping on the beds and hitting each other. They finally collapsed on the bed next to each other laughing and trying to catch there breath.

"Wow I havent had a pillow fight in forever." Sirius said between huffs.

Harry chuckled, "Ive never had one, that was fun, I think imma make it our morning routine!" Sirius chuckled, and looked at his godson.

"So you mean im going to wake up looking like a chicken every morning? Is that what you are saying?"

Harry laughed and smiled, "Yep thats exactly what Im saying!"

"Why you little!" Sirius started tickling the boy.

Harry squealed and tried to curl up in a ball, he grabbed his godfathers wrist but to no avail, Sirius was much stronger. "Want me to look like a chicken do you?" Sirius said, still managing to tickle Harry's sides.

"Ok no!" Harry said between laughs, "I wont I promise!"

Sirius laughed and stopped tickling Harry, who now tried to catch his breath again. Sirius starred down at him, how happy he was with this boy next to him.

Harry and Sirius made their way down to the kitchen for some lunch, still commenting and laughing on the pillow fight.

"You have to admit Sirius, I got you!"

"You caught me off guard!"

"No I got you."

"Do you want me to attack your rib cage again?"

"Ok I didnt get you."

They both laughed at his. Sirius was laughing and joking on the outside, but he still couldnt get the Dursleys out of his mind, he hated the idea that Harry was so eager to get away from them. Not that he wasnt happy that Harry was with him, of course, but still...he decided that he would ask Harry over lunch.

They fixed sandwitches and sat down at the table to eat. Sirius cleared his throat.

"Harry, can I ask you something without you taking it the wrong way or getting upset?" he asked nervously.

Harry looked at him in confusion, "Of course." he said chewing his sandwitch.

Sirius paused, he looked Harry and the eye, how should he put this? "Well, Dumbledore said something weird...about you, and I have been wondering about, well..." he kicked himself for not thinking it through more. "Well he said outside to consider this house an...apology for believing me to be guilty, and for...um...well for making you live with your aunt and uncle."

Sirius blurted it out, and stopped when Harry downcasted his eyes to look uncomfortable at the table. "and.." Sirius continued, "when I asked you if you would consider living with me...I dont know, I mean you answered...dont take this the wrong way, please, Im more than happy that you are here with me but you answered to quickly, you didnt even know me and you said you would live with me. I am more than happy that you are here, Ive wanted nothing more for years, but..what Im trying to ask is...what is wrong with the Dursleys? How were they...towards you I mean."

Harry stayed silent, that was enough for Sirius, he neednt say a thing. "Oh they just, you know, wasnt friendly about it, I mean that they were just, they hated magic." Harry stumbled, Sirius knew he wasnt telling everything. "They wouldnt let me do my homework and they locked my school stuff in a cupboard and they said i couldnt go back to Hogwarts. But that was about it." Harry did not meet Sirius's eyes. Sirius didnt know if he wanted to hear it, he knew, that was bad enough.

"But hey you want to go check out the rest of the house?!" Harry abruptly changed the subject.

"Harry." Sirius said firmly, he had to know the truth. Harry's eyes went dark and he looked at the table again. Sirius knew he would not look him in the face, so he got up and went to Harry and lightly lifted Harry's chin to face him. "Did they ever hurt you, physically. Tell me the truth Harry, please." Harry just starred into Sirius's eyes, he looked...scared?...nervous?...Finally Harry nodded, a short subtle nod. Sirius withdrew his breath, he wanted to go to their house and hex them into next year and back and than do it again. But for Harry he only knew to comfort and love him, he got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck.

_thankyou for reading so far!! chapter three will be up soon, please review!!_


	3. Realizations

_thankyou for reading so far!!_

_just to help clear up some confusing points...Harry is actually 16 in this fic, ootp is completely forgotten, Harry is fixing to turn 17. sorry for the confusion_

(Harry's POV)

Harry woke to bright light in shining through the window, had it really been a day since he moved in with his godfather? When he thought that he remembered the talk they had last night, he hoped Sirius wouldnt do nothing rash, 'I should have lied...but then he would have seen right through it, and maybe he would have gotten mad at me.' Harry was arguing with himself, even though the damage was done. He could tell Sirius wasnt happy to hear that the Dursleys had beaten Harry, but he didnt show it, in stead he had embraced Harry, comforted him. Harry smiled, he loved the way he fit in Sirius's arms, the scent of Sirius...what? Why is he thinking this? Harry has had confused thoughts about his godfather, he couldnt tell what it was...but he knew it was the same feeling he had with Cho the previous year...but its not possible.

Harry sat up on the edge of his bed, he remembered the talk he had had with Hermione, she told him that she thought that Harry had a...thing...for Sirius, and that she had thought it was...romantic?...Harry had passed it off, but now with the wierd feelings he has had for him...he was starting to believe it. Harry hated himself for it...he was more than twice his age! And there is no way it would be mutual...never!

Harry picked out his clothes he would wear for that day and went to take a shower. The water running over him and the steam would help him clear his thoughts.

(Sirius's POV)

Sirius had been awake for a few hours now, since before the sun was fully bright...he was thinking hard. He had beat himself the entire night! While he was holding Harry the night before, underneath the news he had heard Sirius couldnt help but think how perfect Harry felt in his arms. He shook his head again, he couldnt think these thoughts about Harry, yes he thought he was a very attracted 16 year old. But he is his GODSON, but no matter how much he thought about it and kicked himself, he couldnt get Harry out of his head.

Sirius finally got up and walked to the kitchen, when he got out in the hall Harry's door was open and...oh god...he did NOT need this after what he was thinking! Harry had just gotten out of the shower, his hair was still damp and water was dripping down his back, and the jeans Harry had on was...sexy! Sirius went back to his room and slammed the door, oh god, he WAS attracted to his godson! He cursed himself for the bulge on the front of his pajamas, this is becoming a problem.

'Cold shower! Cold shower!' was all Sirius could think before there was a shy tap on the door, "Sirius are you ok?" oh god, Harry! "Im fine!" he called calmly, "Ill be down in a minute, hey what you want for breakfast?" Sirius asked as casually as he could. "It dont matter, imma go see what we got." Sirius breathed, he was going downstairs, "Ok Ill be down in a minute." he heard Harry's footsteps go down the stairs, he grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom and turned the shower on as cold as it would go. god what has gotten in to him? He put his hands on the wall to keep them away from his manhood, he could not touch himself while thinking of Harry, he could never look him in the face if he did, although after what he had discovered he probably couldnt anyway.

Sirius banged his forehead on the wall, what the hell is going on?! This is your GODSON, hes only seventeen years old! But he is sooo hot, STOP THINKING THAT! Sirius knew he couldnt keep this up, cold showers wasnt a pleasant thing to wake up to every morning, he couldnt keep thinking this about his godson, it wouldnt be mutual, IT DOESNT MATTER IF ITS MUTUAL! IM GOING TO SCARE MY GODSON AWAY!

This was gonna be a huge problem...Sirius turned off the shower, and shivered, he was gonna suffer from hyperthermia if he kept it up. He dressed and brushed his wet hair back in a pony tail, brushed his teeth and went downstairs to find his godson standing on a chair to look in the cabnets, "Whoa, careful there kiddo." he secretly thought it was cute that he couldnt reach the cabinets, apparently this showed on his face, "Stop laughing at me! I cant help that Im vertically challenged!" Sirius chuckled even more at this, Harry turned to snap back, but he did it to fast, his feet slid out from under him and he started falling, "WHOA!" Sirius ran up and caught him before he hit the ground, "Are you ok-" Harry looked up at him with those beautiful green eyes, Sirius's breath caught in his throat, he was so stunning. "Im fine, um...Sirius?" Sirius gulped, "Huh?" Harry smiled slightly, "You can put me down now." Sirius hadnt have realized he was still holding Harry bridal style, he blushed furiously, "oh.." he put Harry down, "Sorry, are you sure you're ok?"

Harry brushed himself off, "Im fine, but I am never looking for something for breakfast, or any other meal, ever again. Agreed?"

Sirius chuckled, "Agreed." he started looking for something to cook for breakfast, anything to keep his eyes away from Harry, yes this was going to be very difficult indeed.

(Harry's POV)

Harry didnt know how he had kept from blushing while he was in Sirius's arms. He did know that he got a close up of his gorgeous grey eyes. Harry sat at the table quietly as Sirius was throwing out suggestions to cook. 'Wow this is going to be a problem, how can I keep my feelings down? I cant believe I am having these feelings for my GODFATHER, this is not good for my hormones.'

"...and this was when I stripped for a living in a night club." Sirius piped up in the middle of whatever he was saying.

Harry shook his head, "WHAT-"

Sirius started chuckling, "I thought that would get your attention, Ive been trying to ask you for a while now what you want for breakfast." Sirius smiled.

"Oh-" Harry really did blush this time, "Its fine I dont care."

Sirius looked at him suspiciously, "Is there something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"No-no Im fine." Harry said alittle too quick, 'Damn, way to go Potter."

Sirius stopped what he was doing and sat down across from Harry, "You know you can tell me." he said gently, he put his hand on Harry's forearm, it was a gentle gesture to calm him down, but Sirius didnt know what it was doing to Harry.

Harry looked him straight in the eye, somehow, "Sirius im fine really."

Sirius didnt look convinced, "Im sorry Harry, but you are a terrible liar. I guess its sort of a good thing."

Harry chuckled slightly.

Sirius nodded, "Im sorry, if I was too straight forward with you last night. I just, wanted to understand...where you were coming from..if that makes any sense."

Harry was relieved, he can pretend that that was what was bothering him. "Its ok Sirius, I was just I dont know, I just have never talked about it."

Sirius smiled sadly. "I promise I wont do anything to them, ok, Is that what you were afraid of? As much as I want to hex every part of them, Im not going to risk it, I love you too much to lose you again."

Harry blushed even more at this, he nodded and smiled, looking at the table.

"Now," Sirius stood up and clapped his hands together, "How about pancakes with sugary syrup?!" Harry whooped and waved his hands in the air, hoping he can pretend to act normal the rest of the day.

(Sirius's POV)

Sirius soon learned that Harry was very hyper active, after they ate the pancakes (as well as all the syrup) Harry was bouncing off the walls, not that he wasnt enjoying it. Harry had took his last bite of pancake and stood up and ran to Sirius and punched him on the arm yelling, "TAG!" and he took off running outside, Sirius gobbled down his last few bites and took off after Harry. He got outside and didnt see Harry nowhere. "Ok Harry! Are we playing tag or Hide and Seek?"

He snuck to the side of the house and peeked around, no Harry.

"Sirius!! Come look at this!" Harry was yelling from the backyard. Sirius ran back there and gasped. There was a huge pool with a diving board and high dive right in there back yard, did that come with the house?

"Wow. Harry did you see this here last night?"

Harry shook his head and started walking around, "It goes all the way to twelve feet deep!"

Sirius chuckled, wow, Dumbledore really outdone himself.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled excitedly, "You know what this means right?"

Sirius shrugged, confused.

Harry put his hands in the air and yelled to the top of his lungs, "POOL PARTY!"


	4. POOL PARTY!

_review please...it makes me update faster...pouty face...oh and i made a few names up teehee._

(Sirius's POV)

Sirius couldnt remember the last time he had had so much fun. He excitedly agreed with Harry's idea. They had floo called everyone they knew about the pool party they was throwing that night. All of the Weasleys (including Bill and Charlie, and even Percy) had came, as well as Hermione, Remus, Tonks, Kingsley, Neville, a few other friends of Harry's from school that he never seen before, and some other members of the order. Sirius stood at the grills whistling and dancing, much to the amusement of Remus and the older ones there. All of the kids were in the pool, when Sirius looked around to check on them Harry was on the high dive...without his shirt.

"Minos in the water!" he yelled to the other ones, and the rest of the kids jumped in the pool. Harry waited a few minutes and backed up to the end of the steps up to the diving board, and ran and did a graceful dive into the water. Sirius realized he was starring and started to talk to Remus and flipping the ribs. Dancing in rhythm to the radio.

Remus smiled at him, "Sirius I am so glad to see you happy again."

Sirius smiled sheepishly, "Remus, we have alot of extra rooms in the house, would you-"

Remus shook his head, "You and Harry have your own life, I will always be around, but I think it better i had my own space."

Sirius nodded sadly, it was true that he would be around all the time, and he could understand that Remus wanted his own space with his, condition, but it was still sad that he couldnt share it with his best friend.

"Thankyou though, Sirius." Remus clapped his friend on the shoulder. He looked towards Harry, who was doing a backflip off of the high dive. "You have made Harry very happy." He smiled at Sirius, who smiled back.

(Harry's POV)

Harry and Hermione was hangin at the end of the pool while the rest was playing a mad game of marco polo.

"So Harry," Hermione said, "How have you and Sirius been getting along?" as if she needed to ask.

Harry nodded, "Everything is great but..."

Hermione was concerned now, "What?"

Harry sighed, "Hermione I think you were right, I am attracted to him." he said quietly.

Hermione sighed, "I knew you would be eventually. But how does he feel about you?"

Harry sighed this time, "Godfather/Godson, nothing more." Harry looked down at the water.

"Do you know if he is gay or not?"

Harry looked at her like she was crazy, "Hermione," he hissed so noone could hear him, "I didnt know I was gay, and i cant just go up to him and be like 'hey Sirius i was just wondering, straight, bi or on the gay end of bi?' Yea aint gonna happen."

"But- "

"HARRY!" before anything else could be said, Sirius had ran out of no where and grabbed Harry around the waist and jumped in the pool with him.

Harry and Sirius came up gasping for breath, Harry started laughing and the boys and Ginny and Hermione started cheering, Sirius was joining in the games. Everyone had a furious splash fight, Ginny and Hermione yelling that the boys to girls ratio was unfair so they went off and begged for Tonks and Mrs. Weasley to join them, Mrs. Weasley refused, but Tonks jumped in and started splashing furiously but the boys only yelled and splashed harder.

Finally they all got out to eat, soaking wet and out of breath. They all ate their weight in ribs, burgers, hot dogs, chops, and (for the girls who didnt want an all meat supreme plate) salad and grilled corn. Fred and George finished the night off by setting off a beautifull display of fireworks. By the end of the night, everyone was full and sleepy. They helped clean up the mess and said their goodnights.

Bill clapped Harry on the shoulder and told him the pool party was a great idea, the twins and Ron did a series of hand slaps with Harry and Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny hugged Harry. Finally Sirius and Harry had the house to themselves.

"We should do that again!" Harry said crashing on the couch.

Sirius sat down beside him. "Who was all the other kids that you invited, Mr. Popular?"

Harry blushed, "Oh just Dean, Seamus, Neville, Mathew, Josh, Gavin and Braden."

Sirius laughed, "Well they were cool, yea we will definitely do that again, I cant remember the last time I had so much fun."

Harry nodded, he didnt either actually. "Hey maybe next time we can host a quidditch party. You know get some teams together and make it a weekend routine!"

Sirius's eyes got wide and he raised his eyebrows, "I didnt know you liked to have this much fun! I thought you were the serious type like Remus!"

Harry huffed and made a pouty face, "Thanks."

Sirius laughed and nudged him. "That actually sounds fun."

Harry looked at him, "Did you ever play quidditch?"

"Oh yea, I was the chaser though. I wanted to be a beater. Hey, when we do that we can switch up positions, you know play something youve never played."

"Cool, I want to try to be a chaser. Alot more to do." Harry said, liking that his godfather liked to have fun.

Sirius chuckled, they sat in comfortable silence, for a few minutes. Harry's lids were getting heavy his godfather was so warm...

(Sirius's POV)

They had sat in silence for a few minutes, Sirius was raging inside his head, he couldnt get the image of Harry, wet and shirtless, his hair all messy and dripping wet. He loved the way his skin felt, he loved the contact. He mentally smacked himself. Oh god, what have I gotten myself into this time? Should I talk to someone about it? Oh man what do I do?

He suddenly realized he was spacing again, he looked down to make sure Harry wasnt trying to get his attention again, but smiled, Harry was fast asleep on his shoulder. Sirius's breath caught in his throat for the second time that day, both times because of Harry. He was so beautiful. He didnt want to wake his sleeping angel, no it was safe to stare at him. He was looking at Harry's full lips, so soft...STOP! Wake him up now! But I dont want to! He was battling himself again...damn!

Sirius closed his eyes and put his head back on the couch. What to do?

But before he could think of anything else, his eyes got heavy and he drifted off to sleep.


	5. Quidditch plans and tackles

_review please...it makes me update faster...pouty face...please please please review or i refuse to update!! this will be an abandoned story, do u want that to happen?? ill do it i promise!!_

(Harry's POV)

Harry woke up with a crick in his neck, he was in a sitting postition, what the hell? He sat up and looked with horror at his godfather asleep next to him, his arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry got up slowly so as not to wake him up. Sirius jumped and held Harry tighter, "Sorry! I tried not to wake you!" Harry said innocently. Sirius let go and rubbed his face, "What time is it?" Harry looked around, he was half asleep.

Sirius got up and stretched. He looked at the mantel, 8:30, they had slept through the night.

Harry scratched his head, and stretched. "Wow, swimming wears a person out." that brought a sleepy chuckle out of Sirius.

"Breakfast?"

"You bet."

Sirius went to the kitchen while Harry went up stairs to changed. When he closed his door he hit his head on it, he had admitted his feelings to Hermione, and she didnt even get to tell him what he could do. He was attacked by Sirius, and how good it felt to feel his body on his. He hit his head against the door again for even thinking that. What is he suppose to do?

He finally changed his clothes, combed through his hair and went to brush his teeth. Still at a loss of what to do with his predicament.

(Sirius's POV)

Sirius started breakfast, unsure of what might happen today, the party was a good way to keep him from thinking about it too much, but now that he was alone with his thoughts...it was dangerous. True he didnt have to wake up and take a cold shower but those thoughts were still there.

Thankfully he was pulled out of his thoughts by someone flooing into their living room. "Good morning Sirius!" just the person he needed, Remus.

"Morning, Remus." Sirius said in a flat tone.

Remus eyed his friend. "Is everything ok?"

Sirius eyed Remus back.

"Ill take that as a no." Remus said, "Whats wrong?"

Sirius sighed and sat down at the table, rubbing his eyes. "Remus I have a HUGE problem." he started, "And I dont know what to do, and I dont know whether to tell you or not and-"

"SIRIUS!" Remus said, "Its ok. I know, and I knew you would tell me eventually, and im fine with it."

Sirius looked up shocked, how did he know?

"You know-"

"That you are in love with Harry? Yes. Its obvious, or at least to me it is."

Sirius continued to rub his eyes, "So what can I do?"

"Does he have feelings for you?"

"I dont know! And I might scare him off if I just come out and ask, 'oh Harry just wandering, if givin the chance would you shag me senseless?' Remus..."

"All right all right, Point taken."

Sirius put his head on his arms, this is too compicated.

"Look, how about I talk to Hermione, Im sure Harry would talk to him about something like this, ok."

Sirius nodded.

"Talk to Hermione it is."

"Good, now I must be off." Remus clapped him on the shoulder, "Ill come by later."

Sirius nodded, "Thankyou Remus, I dont know what i would do without you. Are you sure you dont want to stay for breakfast?"

"Thankyou but I have to run, Dumbledore wanted to speak to me about our next meeting."

Sirius nodded and Remus was off.

(Harry's POV)

Harry went downstairs, he was still thinking about his problem. He still couldnt believe that he allowed himself to fall for his godfather.

He went into the kitchen to see Sirius sitting at the table, his head in his hands. "Sirius whats wrong?"

Sirius looked up hurriedly, "Oh Im fine, just have a small headache from sleeping on the couch is all."

Harry chuckled, relieved, he rubbed his neck, "Yea I know how you feel." They shared a laugh.

Sirius got up and started rummaging through the cabinets.

"Ill just have cereal if you dont want to cook." Harry said while getting out the cereal and milk.

Sirius chuckled, "Well I guess since its 'fend for yourself' day ill have some too."

They partook in a healthy breakfast of Cereal and orange juice. Laughing about the night before at the party.

"Whered you learn to do a backflip off the diving board?"

"I really dont know, I just did it."

"That was cool ill have to try it."

"Just be careful i didnt say anything but i kinda hurt my neck when i did it."

"Poor you! And then you slept on the couch like that?"

"Yea well swimming wears a person out remember?"

"True, True."

"Can Ron and the guys come over for some quidditch?"

Sirius surveyed Harry with mock contemplation. "I dont know, it was your fault that I was stuck on the couch last night."

Harry gaped at him, "How was that my fault?"

"You were on my arm."

"You couldve woke me up!"

"I didnt have the energy."

"So it was your fault we was stuck on the couch!"

Sirius laughed, as did Harry.

"Of course we can play quidditch today."

"Cool!"

"Wow I didnt have to feed you sugar to make you think of something fun!"

Harry laughed, "Where did you learn to cook anyway? I have never had such good barbeque!"

Was it Harry's imagination or was Sirius blushing at the comment? "Oh well I had a part time job at a local bbq house."

"Thankyou for that!"

"Hey!"

They both laughed again. "Maybe ill pass on the grill master apron to you one day."

Harry pulled a disgusted face, "Do I have to wear the apron?"

Sirius spit out some milk and they started laughing again. Harry loved these moment just enjoying each others company and laughing about crazy stuff. But even in these moments Harry couldnt stop wondering what OTHER kind of moments they could be having in their spare time. STOP IT!!

After they finished their breakfast they went out to the backyard, trying to figure out where they could hold their quidditch matches at.

"Well we are far away from muggle towns, so we dont have to worry about whether to go high or not," Sirius said, "I think maybe we can use that spot over there over the trees."

Harry nodded he was standing on a low tree branch to see where Sirius was talking about, "Great!" he jumped down, making Sirius jump, "I think we got a spot...now." he looked at Sirius with an evil grin. "TAG!"

"HEY! NOT AGAIN!" Sirius took off after his retreating godson. They laughed loudly and yelled playfull insults at each other.

Harry had gotten far ahead yellling that Sirius was too old to keep up. Than he hit the ground with a huge black dog on top of him. "UNFAIR ADVANTAGE!" Harry yelled and then started laughing when Sirius transformed back and attacked Harry's sides, making him squeal and giggle. Harry secretly loved the contact.

"Im too WHAT to catch WHO?" Sirius said tickling Harry.

"Im sorry! Im sorry! S-Stop! haha i cant haha breathe! Haha"

Sirius chuckled and then stopped and sat crossed legged in front of him, Harry closed his eyes and laid back on the ground to catch his breath.

(Sirius's POV)

Sirius sat on the ground and watched his godson lay back and close his eyes, breathing heavily. He was so beautiful...if only he knew...if only he felt the same way...Sirius smiled sadly, how ridiculous it was to think that. He just hoped that Remus talking to Hermione would ease his thoughts, whether he felt the same or not, he needed to know. He needed to move on, in case it wasnt suppose to be.

_you guys must think im kidding! I NEED REVIEWS!!_


	6. The Reply

_HELLO READERS!! PLEASE READ THIS IN THE ITALICS!! YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO TELL ME WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO!! IF YOU WANT HARRY AND SIRIUS TO;_

_A) GET MARRIED_

_B) HARRY GETS PREGNANT AND THEY START A FAMILY_

_C) HAVE A FIGHT AND GET BACK TOGETHER_

_D) ANY OTHER IDEAS!!_

_CAST YOUR VOTE IN A REVIEW!!_

(Remus's POV)

Remus wrote a letter addressed to Hermione, asking questions about whether she knew if Harry had a thing for Sirius or not, he knew she would be back with her answer that afternoon, they didnt live too far away from each other.

He wasnt lieing to Sirius, he was ok with the fact he liked Harry as more than a friend or even Godson, he had always knew they were meant to be. He only hoped that Harry seen that, they need each other. They were meant to be soulmates.

(Remus's POV LATER THAT DAY)

Remus walked through the door of his flat after the meeting with Dumbledore, and setting up his office, he was to be the DADA teacher once again. He almost whooped with excitement to see Hermione's reply to his letter laying on his desk. He eagerly ripped it open and scanned through it, he really did whoop out loud.

_Dear Remus,_

_It is so WONDERFUL to hear that Sirius is in love with Harry! Yes Harry has talked to me and he has a thing for Sirius as well!_

_We have to get them together somehow...but how? How can we let them know that they have mutual feelings about each other, Harry is too scared to talk to Sirius about it, Ive already told him to do that and he refused (you know he's shy)_

_If you come up with any ideas let me know! Ill be happy to help!_

_Hope you are well,_

_Hermione_

Yes they did have to get them together, but how? Remus sat and thought about it, and he had it! He eagerly got out a fresh parchment and wrote his idea down to Hermione, hoping she thought it would help, and that she could put her views in on the idea. He also hoped, that it would work.

(Sirius's POV)

"Ok! Harry is chaser, as well as Ron and Fred, George is seeker, im Beater, as well as Ginny. Bill is the Keeper. On my whistle!" Sirius blew the whistle and released the balls, as they all flew into the air, as well as the other team, put together by Charlie, and a few kids Harry and Ron knew. They played a furious game of quidditch, whooping and hollering. It was all fun. Sirius couldnt help but admire Harry, he was an excellent flyer, and not a bad chaser. He could probably play any position in quidditch if he wanted to.

By nightfall they had played three games, Charlies team had one the first match, Harry's team the second and Harry's team the third, they won this week.

"Well get you next week Harry!" Charlie yelled as they said goodbye to their friends.

"Yea yea, bring your game next time, you might have a shot."

They all laughed at that and gave Harry a high five.

Sirius plopped down on the couch, "I tell you Harry, I cant keep up with you!"

"Yes you can! Stop fooling yourself!" Harry plopped down next to him.

Sirius chuckled, "So..yesterday we had a pool party, today quidditch...what are we doing tomorow?"

Harry groaned, "Why dont we just have time for ourselves," was he blushing? "You know, just me and you and a dip in the pool?"

Sirius smiled and ruffled his hair, "Hear Hear to that." but inwardly he panicked, alone with Harry? and in the pool? which meant a shirtless, soaking wet Harry. He hoped he had a baggy enough pair of trunks.

He looked down at his godson, who looked lost in his thoughts, "You ok?"

Harry snapped out of it and looked up at him, god those eyes could stop anybodies heart. "Im fine," he said with a small smile. "just thinking."

"About...?"

Harry seemed to blush, he nervously scratched his cheek, god he was so cute when he did that! "Well about...well...its nice to get to have fun, and not, well um...have to be stuck in one room all the time. Its nice."

Sirius smiled sadly and squeezed Harry's shoulder. "I know kiddo, I know exactly how you feel."

Harry nodded and stood up to stretch, "Well, Im tired, Imma go get in bed before i fall asleep on the couch again."

Sirius chuckled, "Ok...night Harry."

Harry put his arms around Sirius's neck. "Love ya Sirius." he muttered.

Sirius froze, "L-Love you too, Harry."

Harry pulled back and went upstairs, unaware of the effect his innocent gesture had done to Sirius. He wished that Harry said that as in, 'Im in love with you' but he knew it was just a fatherly love. He didnt know how much longer he could put up with this, he wished that Remus got back with him soon.

(Harry's POV)

Harry went up to his room and sat on his bed, he wasnt sleepy, he just couldnt stand the air around him and Sirius, he was in love with Sirius, he admired his courage to hug him and tell him that, but he said it in a way that, well, that a son would tell his father. Why did he have to love him more than just that, he didnt know how long he could keep this up, he would burst under the pressure. He was too afraid to say something, but afraid of what might happen if he kept it up. Finally he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning him and Sirius was diving into the pool, they didnt even shower or eat breakfast, they had went straight outside. Harry did a series of backflips off the diving board, drawing cheers and catcalls from Sirius, who had finally got up the courage to try, but only ended up doing a belly flop, much to Harry's amusement. Sirius huffed and splashed Harry. Harry gasped and splashed back. They soon gave up and just floated around the pool.

After a couple of hours they decided that they was water logged enough, so they got out and went in the house to eat breakfast. Sirius had barely had the pan on the stove when Remus had came in from the fireplace.

"I see we had a refreshing dip in the pool?" Remus said chuckling at their dripping hair and the towel around Harry's shoulders.

"Hi Remus!" Harry yelled, waving childlike with his hand still under the towel. Remus did a goofy wave back.

"How are you doing today?" Sirius asked casually.

"Actually I was just wandering if you and Harry would like to go shopping with me today. Im afraid I ruined my robes too badly to wear, so I am in need of new ones."

Sirius glanced at Harry, who nodded excitedly. So, of course, Sirius agreed.

"Excellent!"

"Join us for breakfast than, Moony?!" Sirius asked excitedly.

"Oh why not! I had to blow off your offer yesterday so I guess I have to accept today!" He took a seat across from Harry.

"All right!" Sirius started dancing around the kitchen throwing more bacon in the frying pan and dancing as if their was music in his head. Much to the amusement of Harry and Remus.

Harry looked down at the table to laugh, so as not to look at Sirius's waving butt.

Yes shopping was a way to avoid awkward moments, Harry was shocked they avoided it today, well it was awkward for him anyway. After breakfast Sirius and Harry went upstairs to dress. And they were on their way to Diagon Alley.

_I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS LAME BUT I NEED YOUR VOTES!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU AS THE READERS WANT TO HAPPEN!!_


	7. Its All out now

_HELLO READERS!! PLEASE READ THIS IN THE ITALICS!! YOU HAVE A CHANCE TO TELL ME WHERE YOU WANT THIS STORY TO GO!! IF YOU WANT HARRY AND SIRIUS TO;_

_A) GET MARRIED_

_B) HARRY GETS PREGNANT AND THEY START A FAMILY_

_C) HAVE A FIGHT AND GET BACK TOGETHER_

_D) ANY OTHER IDEAS!!_

_CAST YOUR VOTE IN A REVIEW!!_

(_I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS LAME BUT I NEED YOUR VOTES!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU AS THE READERS WANT TO HAPPEN!!_

Hermione dashed around Harry and Sirius's flat, lighting candles and sprinkling rose petals everywhere, making it as romantic as possible. She was so glad that Sirius felt the same as Harry did, she was afraid Harry would get hurt, but she knows now that Sirius wouldnt do anything to hurt Harry.

She looked outside the window, Sirius and Harry had apparated outside, she ran to the fireplace and flewed back home, praying that they get the message. And wished them both luck.

(Sirius's POV)

Sirius was confused, in a shop Remus had pulled him aside and told him that he would find out about Harry's feelings that night, that it was a dead givaway how he felt. Sirius had no idea what that meant, Harry wasnt acting no differently...so how was he?

They opened the door to their flat and gawked, the house was turned into some romantic pad!! Sirius didnt know how to act, a dead giveaway? He felt his heart get lighter and his breath catch in his throat, HE FELT THE SAME WAY?!

"What the hell happened here?" Harry said, sort of nervously, looking around. Sirius just starred at him, how did he keep it hidden? What should he do? He had butterflies. Harry stepped farther in the room. "Any-um-idea who did this? And what for?"

Sirius was still lost, he shook his head...for Harry's first question, the answer to the second one he knew. He decided to play it off, he was ready! He just didnt know what to do. "Well, no need for the champagne go to waste!" he closed the door and gradually stepped to the ice basin and poured two glasses. At a loss for what he was going to make of the situation.

"Sirius, um, you have no idea what-"

Sirius stopped and said too quickly, "Er nope, someone must have had the wrong house."

Sirius turned to Harry, he was standing awkwardly, he was uncomfortable as well. What should he do?! He handed one of the glasses to Harry and held his up, "To our victory against the opposite team who half of them i have never seen before in my life." Harry smiled shakily and raised his glass and they took a sip. He immediately choked and coughed, Sirius patted him on the back, "That is waay too sweet." Harry coughed out. Sirius chuckled, he got lost in rubbing Harry's back, he didnt realize what he was doing till it was too late, he had put his hand in the small of Harry's back and was pulling him closer, Harry blushed a deep crimson, Sirius smiled and ran his hand over Harry's cheek. He didnt pull away, in fact, he looked lost as well, his green eyes was dark he looked drunk on Sirius's touch. This is what encouraged Sirius to say what he has wanted to say all week. "Harry, I love you. Really and truly, deeper than you think." Harry's eyes was wide, questioning, realization seemed to have struck him. He looked down at the ground, his face turning even redder, Sirius put his hand under Harry's chin and lifted his head up to meet his gaze. "I mean that, Harry. If you dont want nothing between us than-"

"Sirius, shut up."

And finally they leaned in together and their lips met for the first time. Sirius's head was spinning, he had wanted this, he realized, for so long.

The kiss was shy, testing, but yet so special. Sirius kissed Harry gently, he didnt want to scare him, but in the end it was Harry that got bold, he wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist and deepened the kiss, Sirius gladly complied, he licked Harry's lower lip, issuing a small moan and he granted Sirius access, their tongues brushing up against each others, exploring, tasting, it was perfect.

As they shared their first moment of bliss together, they didnt know that two people were watching outside, smiling at their perfect plan.

_yet another short chapter gone and still no votes but yet many hits...sad sad sad...o well i guess i wont be continuing the story than._


	8. Romance

_HELLO READERS!! PLEASE READ THIS IN THE ITALICS!! thankyou for everyone who has voted!! you guys are awesome!! since i am so happy that everyone was so happy to vote on what they wanted i have decided to make all my stories that way!! every story i start out i will have a poll so that you the readers can decide where you want it to go!! now on to business, i have decided what i want to happen but a problem was raised to me, what happens when harry goes back to school? well here is another chance that you the readers can decide what you want to happen in the fanfic! vote now!_

_A) Sirius gets Snapes job_

_B) Remus decides to step down from his position that was just offered to him to spend time with his new love Hermione and Sirius takes the DADA position._

_C) Sirius sneaks onto the grounds everyday (haha mischief)_

_D) He becomes the new Charms teacher because Flitwick has retired._

_cast your votes!!_

(Harry's POV)

Harry was sleeping peacefully in his new lovers arms, he woke to the sunlight shining through the window and onto the king sized bed. Harry looked at his still sleeping lover, thinking of how sweet he was last night. They sat up last night, talking about how they didnt expect that the other felt the same. They had fallen asleep right after they agreed that it was nothing now, not now that they knew that they were meant to be. Harry didnt care about the age, or the fact that it was his godfather. All he cared was that he loved him, and he loved him back. Harry cuddled closer to his boyfriend and closed his eyes. He drew small circles on his back, feeling the warmth through the fabric of his pajama shirt.

There was a low grunt and Sirius's steely grey eyes looked down at Harry, Harry looked back up at him with a sheepish smile, "Morning," Harry said.

"What a good morning it is." Sirius smiled and gave Harry a small kiss on the lips. He, too, rubbed circles in the small of Harry's back. Harry laid his head on his chest, enjoying the tingles that issued from Sirius's fingertips. He never wanted this moment to stop, he just wanted to lie here forever.

Sirius kept planting small kisses on Harry's forehead, making Harry giggle slightly. This may have encouraged Sirius even more, he poked Harry in the side, he giggled some more. "Ha ha! I know your ticklish!"

"Sirius no!"

Sirius ignored him and started tickling some more, flirting, they were rolling on the bed, play fighting under the blankets. Harry tried to over power him, he knew all of Harry's ticklish spots, it was only fair he tried to find Sirius's. Sirius must have read his mind, for he said between giggles "Its no use! I dont have a single ticklish spot nowhere!" He flipped over on top of Harry straddling his hips and pinned his arms over Harry's head. Harry was still laughing, but starred at the man above him with loving eyes. "Ahhh, are you trying to pout your way out? Too bad." Sirius leant down and nibbled Harry's neck and collar bone, Harry hissed and exposed his neck more, he let out a soft moan. Sirius smiled at him and leaned down for a passionate kiss. Harry fought for dominance, but soon gave up, Sirius invaded his mouth and explored for the thousandth time in two days. Harry loved kissing him, he was so perfect.

They stayed like that almost the whole day, playing and snogging, Harry was sort of thankful that Sirius didnt try to force him to go any further, he even thought that Sirius wasnt ready to go further. They enjoyed the moments, holding each other in their arms. Finally they decided that they needed sunlight, so they went downstairs and out the backdoor and continued there new found passion outside; wrestling and kissing and splashing each other playfully. Harry couldnt stop laughing and smiling, he didnt have to worry anymore, his life was perfect, no complicated feelings, he knew he was with his soul mate.

(Sirius's POV)

Sirius loved his life even more now that he had Harry as his lover. He loved the way he kissed, his smell, the way Harry's hand fits in his. Everything! He loved every minute of everyday with him, his soul mate. Sirius dived under the water and came up in front of Harry, lifting Harry up by the waist, Harry giggled as Sirius held him up in the air, he loved Harry's laugh, he brought him back down to plant yet another kiss on Harry's soft lips, Harry kissed him back eagerly, it was bliss. Sirius sat him down on the edge of the pool and wrapped his arms fully around him and just starred in those gorgeous green eyes, so deep and passionate. He had chills running down his spine as Harry ran his hands through Sirius's long wet hair. Sirius raised up and started kissing and licking the dripping water off of Harry's neck, he moaned in satisfaction. He didnt dare go any further with Harry beyond kissing and massages on the back and neck, no, not until he is ready, he didnt want to rush things and make Harry do something he would regret.

Harry rubbed his hands over the back of Sirius's neck and embraced him, snuggling in the crook of his neck, lightly planting kisses on the tender spot behind Sirius's ear. Sirius shivered, and massaged Harry's back still nibbling his neck. He pulled back and looked at those eyes again. Harry looked back. "What ya thinking about?"

Sirius smiled, "A gorgeous boy that happens to be in my arms."

Harry pulled back in mock anger, "I hope you mean me!"

They laughed, "No, Harry, the kid down the street with the four wheeler."

"Oh oh! Your leaving me for a kid with a four wheeler? Well no ride on my hot rod for you!"

"OOOh thats what he said."

They both cracked up laughing. Sirius tooked this opportunity to tickle Harry again, just to hear that giggle. "Tag."

"Hey no fair! I start the tag games!!" Harry yelled and took off in the pool after his boyfriend. Laughing and splashing they played the rest of the day until nightfall. They sat together wrapped in each others arms and watched the sun set.

"How about we go out for dinner tonite?" Sirius said, holding Harry closer, "Somewhere romantic?"

He kissed Harry on the cheek, "Ok," Harry answered with a small laugh, he laced his fingers through Sirius's, they massaged each others thumbs. After the sun had went completely down they went in to dress and they went out to the fanciest restaurant in town, with a live jazz band and romantic lighting, they had the time of their lives, and yet again, they fell asleep in each others arms.

_i know this chapter is really short! but cast your votes so i can continue with it!! _


	9. Advances

**_sorry its taken me sooo long to update, but here it is. love you guys, muah._**

The One Beside Me

Chapter..whatever im on.

(Harry's POV)

Harry starred intentally at his parchment that lay in front of him, willing it to write its own words upon the blank surface. He only had a few weeks left of summer break and he still hadnt completed his mountain of homework. He sighed and dropped his quill onto the parchment, leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Why did Snape have to assign them so much homework, and why does it have to be difficult to the point of no in hell they can do it.

He had woken up earlier than usual and since his love decided to sleep in late he had settled for a bowl of cereal and a day of actually doing homework. So he was across the hall into his original bedroom while Sirius was still asleep in their room.

Harry sighed again and picked up his quill again, and tryed to do his essay again.

(Sirius's POV)

Sirius groaned, morning already?, he thought as he groggily opened his eyes. His first sight was the alarm clock, morning nothing, it was nearly noon.

"Shit." he groaned and rubbed his eyes. He rolled over and patted the empty space next to him...wait, empty space? He looked at the spot where the love of his life usually sleeps, but only to find an empty, cold space. "Oh..." Sirius pouted, "Im not used to waking up by myself." he stretched and got up out of the bed, running his fingers through his bed head hair.

He stepped out to the hall and looked into Harry's 'bedroom', and smiled, Harry was sitting at his desk, possibly doing homework. Sirius just leaned against the doorframe, and watched. He had to hold back a chuckle when Harry groaned angrily and balled up a piece of parchment and through it behind him, the paper ball landed at Sirius's feet, along with the other discarded attempts at homework.

Sirius's smirked turned into a frown as he watched his boyfriend frantically turn pages in a book, mumbling about that no good greasy git that assigned him the homework. He sighed and shook his head, "Need some help?"

The smirk came back when Harry jumped slightly and looked to the door. "Hey, love." he said when he seen who had disturbed him. "I was begining to think you died on me or something." he smiled back.

"Darling, do you blame me, after all I am involved with Harry Potter the party hardy man."

Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Sorry. But it aint like you havent been enjoying it."

Sirius crossed the room, "I didnt say that," he said wrapping his arms around the smaller man, "I simply said-"

"Shut up." Harry starting biting that sensitive area under Sirius's ear, and, as expected, Sirius hissed and gave a slight moan. "Homework." Sirius said through clenched teeth.

Harry jumped back as if burned, "Well." he said acting offended, "excuse me for wanting a distraction."

"Yes," Sirius straightened up, and took on a would-be sexy pose, "and what a seeexy distraction it is."

Harry looked around, as if looking for something, "Damn, Siri, I was just gonna use you as my distraction, but you say something sexy is here?"

Sirius gasped and dramatically put his hand on his chest. "Well," he put his nose in the air, "I have never." he turned to walk out of the room, but before he could take a step Harry had jumped him and they landed on the bed.

"Ha!" Harry said, straddling the older man, pinning his hands over his head.

"Oh, oh oh oh." Sirius said looking at him, "You think you can hold me here?"

Harry grinned and leaned down to get his first kiss that day. But Sirius was quicker. He grabbed Harry's wrist and flipped their positions.

"HEY!" Harry yelled but was interupted by hands on his sides, tickling him mercilessly.

"Deny my sexiness and then you try to kiss me, you need to be taught a lesson young man."

Sirius laughed as he watched Harry giggle, he was hopelessly ticklish. He laughed harder when Harry tried to fight back, "NOPE!" Sirius grabbed Harry's wrists and pinned them down, Harry's laughter died down as he tried to catch his breath. Sirius couldnt stop smiling, looking down at the one that he knew he would be spending the rest of his life with.

"Sirius." Harry said sweetly.

Sirius smiled, "Yes, love."

"I still have to do my homework. Dont I?"

Sirius sighed and laughed. "Yep. Lets go." Sirius got off of Harry, but as soon as Harry sat up Sirius was right back on him. Pressing his lips to Harry's. Harry kissed back eagerly, running his hands up Sirius's arms. When air became scarce they broke apart.

"You get started back on your homework, while I take a shower, deal?"

"Deal."

So Sirius left the room, while Harry went back to his desk.

--

(Harry's POV)

About an hour later Harry dropped his quill on top of his completed essay. What kind of grade he got on it, he didnt care. He could finally move onto his other assignments, and easily get caught up. He got up and strectched, Sirius did a great job of helping, surprisingly he was very good at potions. Sirius stretched and rubbed his eyes.

"Jeez, he shouldnt give you guys so much homework."

Harry chuckled and sighed, "Oh well good thing you knew the material."

Sirius smiled and nodded. "Well...now that were done.." Harry saw the glint in his eye. "TAG!" Harry yelled before Sirius could do anything, and ran out the room. He knew Sirius would be right behind him. Harry ran through the halls, trying to find a place to hide. He looked behind him to see if Sirius was right behind him, and slipped into the closet under the stairs.

Harry stood as still as he could when he heard footsteps on the stairs. "No fair Har! Cant I start the game just once?!"

Harry had to hold back his laughter.

"Harry! Come on! Are we playing tag or hide and seek?"

Harry heard Sirius go outside apparently thinking Harry went out there again. Harry slipped out from the closet and ran to the door to look outside.

"GOTCHYA!" Harry yelped as he was grabbed from behind by Sirius, but was immediately overtook by giggles as Sirius attacked his ribs and stomache.

"RUN OFF LIKE THAT!" Sirus was yelling as they fell to the floor, wrestling. Harry loved moments like this. Rough housing and laughing together. Harry laughed as Sirius tickled him mercilessly. Harry kicked and tried to fight back.

Sirius grinned, and stopped tickling and leaned down and nibbled Harry's neck.

Harry's giggles died down and was replaced by soft moans. Sirius left a trail of kisses up Harry's neck and around his jaw line, a hiss escaped Harry's lips when Sirius hit a sensitive spot under Harry's ear. He felt Sirius smile against his neck, they gazed in each others eyes before their lips connected for a passionate kiss, that heated up rather quickly. Harry had a mini panic attack on the inside, Sirius slipped his hand under Harry's shirt, caressing Harry's bare abs and sides. Harry groaned and squeezed Sirius's shoulders. He wanted so bad to go further, but he didnt know if he was ready. His gester must have said yes, cuz Sirius moved his hand up Harry's chest, lifting his shirt up as it went. Harry gasped as Sirius nibbled and sucked down to Harry's abs, he panicked even more when he felt his pants constrict a little.

"N-" Harry tried to protest but was interupted by another moan when Sirius bit into Harry's lower ab.

"S-Sirius," he tried again, clearing his head. Sirius seemed to be lost in the moment, his eyes were glazed over with lust as he leaned up to nibble Harry's ear. Harry grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up. Sirius seemed to come to his senses when he watched Harry sit up and straighten his clothes, his face flushed and his lips swollen.

"Harry, whats-" Harry shook his head as he avoided his eyes. Sirius seemed to get the hint, and he looked alittle ashamed.

_another chapter up. if there is any mistakes or grammatical errors, please look over it. im a college student i really dont even have the time to do this stuff, but i still do. so please find it in your heart to overlook my mistakes. thankyou!!_


End file.
